Alala
Alala (あらら Arara) is the main antagonist in Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure. Profile *'Name: ' Alala *'Age: ' 14-15 *'Birthday:' Unknown. *'Race: ' Fairy-Humanoid *'Image Song:' Oh Yeah! Arara, Star Mero Mero Heart *'Gender:' Female *'Profession: 'Mikeru's Servant (Former) *'Hobby:' Doing Idol Work, Annoying Fuku *'Height:' 5'2" *'Favorite Color:' Green *'Family:' Mikeru (Creator) *'Love Interest:' Mikeru (Former) *'Voice Actor:' Kurata Masayo *'First Appearance: ' Glamorous Girl (Episode 22 Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure) *'Last Appearance:' The End of Despair (Episode 36 Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure) *'Best Friends:' Lady Bat and Lanhua Personality Alala loves getting attention from everyone, and is infatuated by herself. She wants to be a teen idol, the reason why she practices daily, much to Lanhua's exasperation. She is very sweet but gets easily annoyed, believing she is much cuter than the mermaid princess, similar to the way Lanhua and Lady Bat think they are better and are capable of more than the mermaids are. She also has the power to set objects on fire, which is why Fuku doesn't make fun of her like he does to the Black Beauty Sisters and avoids getting her irritated. The Black Beauty sisters find her, Lanhua, and Lady Bat strange according to the way they act and what they say. Alala enjoys being the center of attention and getting what she wants. In the manga she addresses herself as 'The Wings of Dreams and Depravity'. Appearance Alala has short green hair and purple eyes. In her human form, her hair gets slightly darker, or if no change at all, and her eyes become brown. She carries a long yellow and pink baton with a round point and a star on it, which she sings into and motions with. In her normal form, she wears a strapless green dress with diagonal ends like sharp flower petals, white tights that come above her knees, and green shoes. Her wings are fairy-like. In her human form, she is seen in a fruit yellow dress similar to her regular form with a fruity hat and yellow bow (idol) and large star shaped earrings. Casual she wears a green hoodie with bird wings as sleeves and a bird's beak on the hood with eyes and feathers. She wears it with green shorts as her regular outfit. Songs Just like the Mermaid Princesses and the other Original Demons, Alala attacks using her songs. When she sings a song, it can send out fire or stars. Alala also has the ability to set fire. Oh Yeah! Arara- Alala sings this song in her Human Form, this song can make all males fall in love with her. It has no effect on any female. Star Mero Mero Heart- She uses this song to attack the mermaids. When the Mermaids hear this song, they start feeling awful and are paralyzed just like the other songs sung by the antagonists. In the manga, she can make the Mermaids dream about everything she wants, including nightmares. Voice Actor Alala's voice actor is Masayo Kurata (倉田 雅世 Kurata Masayo), born May 21, 1969 is a Japanese voice actress from Yokkaichi, Mie. Some of her famous roles were Tomoe Kashiwaba from Rozen Maiden and Karinka from Steel Angel Kurumi. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mikeru's Servants Category:Winged Antagonists Category:Winged Villains Category:Mikeru's Creations Category:Demons Category:Original Demons